Partida y regreso: El comienzo de una vieja historia
by Elein88
Summary: Un viejo Bilbo ve su existencia desvanecerse en cada noche en vela, rememorando sus viejas aventuras y los paisajes que añora con pesar. Pero en una noche insomne junto al fuego del hogar, una idea fugaz cruza su mente acompañada de la inspiración más ardiente, incitándole a iniciar el último gran reto de su aventura: el relato de sus memorias.


_Bueno, pues como ya se ha resuelto el certamen, ya soy libre de publicar esto donde me apetezca sin que me acusen de plagio :D_

 _Os presento el relato que escribí para participar en el Certamen de relatos Gandalf de 2015, de la Sociedad Tolkien Española._

 _Es un relato sencillo sobre un viejo Bilbo que ve su existencia desvanecerse, por lo que decide plasmar sus recuerdos en un desgastado libro en blanco._

 _¡Espero que os guste! ^^_

* * *

 **Partida y regreso: el comienzo de una vieja historia**

El ocaso se cernía sobre las lindes de la Comarca, acompañando al cántico de los jilgueros mientras el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, como si su melodía invitara al cielo a cambiar de color, al principio encendiéndose con el fuego del ocaso, tan rojizo como las amapolas que crecían en los márgenes del camino, para después apagarse con la tibieza de la noche dando lugar a sueños esperanzadores o a pesadillas amargas.

La noche sorprendió a Bilbo, un singular hobbit que sospechaba con pesar que la juventud y la lozanía de la vida se escapaban de su control cual volátil suspiro, aun a pesar de que su aspecto apenas había cambiado en los últimos años. Pero aquel era otro asunto que prefería no tratar con nadie, ni siquiera con los más íntimos, con aquellos a los que durante un tiempo bien podría haber llamado hermanos.

La lumbre del hogar iluminaba acogedoramente la estancia, donde el hobbit se hallaba sentado cómodamente sobre uno de sus sillones, forrados en pardo con bordados de hojas de nogal en sus brazos y su cabecera. Observaba el fuego que ardía frente a él, como si su hipnótica danza o su incesante crepitar pudieran evadir sus pensamientos de las cuestiones que le atormentaban. Pero Bilbo sabía que el fuego lejos estaba de ser un elemento que pudiera apaciguar sus inquietudes, aunque su visión casi silenciosa bien podía invitar al sueño, perdiéndose al compás de aquellas llamas que se balanceaban. No, Bilbo sabía de su verdadera esencia, de su verdadero poder.

Había sido testigo de su ferocidad, le había visto salir de las fauces de un dragón milenario que compartió con él una conversación que se movía entre arenas movedizas. Le había visto devastar los cimientos de una ciudad edificada sobre un lago hasta convertirlos en cenizas.

Smaug y su desolación habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, así como el recuerdo de Esgaroth antes de ser pasto de las llamas.

Sí, aquel mediano aburguesado que vivía con holgura en su envidiable s _mial_ en los límites de Bolsón Cerrado, aquel mediano que intentaba pasar desapercibido entre sus convecinos, que nunca soñó con conocer a gente de afamado linaje, esa que protagoniza las historias que merecen ser recordadas; se había visto envuelto en una inesperada aventura que había dejado huella en su corazón.

Había escuchado cantar a los elfos, había disfrutado de sus hermosas melodías capaces de apaciguar los corazones de los más desafortunados, perdiéndose entre la suave y vibrante paz que le conferían sus arpas, sus liras y sus flautas entre acompasados acordes y arpegios. Había disfrutado de la atolondrada compañía de los enanos, hasta casi acostumbrarse a su terquedad y a su, a menudo, falta de modales. Había conocido criaturas de las que nunca había oído hablar, había volado a lomos de las águilas, sintiendo el viento acariciando su tez y removiendo sus cabellos, contemplando un paisaje desde las alturas que todavía le costaba definir con palabras. Así pues, Bilbo había visto escenarios con los que ni siquiera había soñado. Bosques encantados, imperios de piedra, infiernos caóticos y putrefactos excavados en el interior de una montaña sin fondo, ciudades nemorosas que parecían emerger de la misma vegetación.

Se había perdido entre las calles de Rivendel y había escuchado el arrullo del Bruinen rodeando dicho emplazamiento. Había atravesado las Montañas Nubladas, tanto en su superficie como en sus profundidades. Había oteado las Tierras Salvajes desde lo alto de la Carroca. Había sobrevivido a los embrujos del Bosque Negro y había sido testigo de las celebraciones del gobernador de Ciudad del Lago. Había observado con asombro la magnificencia de la Montaña Solitaria y los vestigios de lo que un día fue el venerado reino de Erebor, así como su desmesurado tesoro, tan dilatado en el espacio que ni la vista ni el pensamiento eran capaces de concebir sus límites. Había forjado gran amistad con gente de diversa índole, una amistad imperecedera, de esas de las que ya no quedan. Había llorado las pérdidas de los más allegados, pues aquellas muertes le habían dolido tanto como si se tratasen de su propia familia, y había presentado sus respetos tanto en sociedad como en la intimidad de sus noches en vela, en las que rezaba por su descanso en las Estancias de Mandos, lo que quiera que perdurasen.

Pero tras esta ingente cantidad de aventuras y sucesos presenciados, había vuelto a sus verdes praderas, a su apacible y rutinaria existencia, a su viejo hogar.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sus recuerdos, en lugar de reconfortarle, le hacían sentir desdichado.

Las montañas… ¡Ay, cómo las añoraba!

Si hubiera compartido estos pensamientos con el mago gris, tal vez le habría instado a volver a ellas, pero hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a verle y desconocía cuál podía ser el paradero del _Istar_. Magos, ¿quién podía entenderlos?

Los años habían pasado, y con ellos, la esperanza de volver a sentir aquella vena Tuk incitándole a recorrer de nuevo aquel sendero que le había hecho cambiar tanto.

Siempre había algo que le impedía iniciar su viaje. Primero fue la recuperación de todos sus bienes tras regresar a su morada. Tras los numerosos meses que había pasado fuera del hogar, algunos vecinos y parientes habían decidido darle por muerto y aprovecharse de sus bienes en una subasta de dudosa legalidad. A Bilbo le había costado semanas recuperar todos sus enseres y amueblar de nuevo su hogar tal y como lo recordaba, además de que temía marchar de nuevo y que el suceso se repitiera. Años más tarde, cuando la esencia Tuk empezaba a asomar en su interior con timidez, un asunto de gran envergadura había apagado esa llama aventurera y le había atado por completo a la Comarca.

Aquel asunto que cambió su vida de nuevo fue la adopción del pequeño Frodo, un infante de rizados y enmarañados cabellos claros y sonrisa contagiosa del que tuvo que hacerse cargo tras la muerte de sus progenitores, en dudosas circunstancias. Bilbo se trataba del pariente más cercano de Drogo Bolsón, su primo segundo, y el pequeño hobbit no poseía a nadie más.

Bilbo le acogió en su casa y le crio como si fuera hijo suyo. Así pues, renunció a abandonar su hogar, no podía dejar atrás sus raíces y embarcarse en una peligrosa travesía, pues ahora su vida ya no le pertenecía sólo a él.

Así pasaron los años, viendo pasar su vida tras los ventanales de su morada, y aunque aseguró a quien quiso preguntarle, que ya había olvidado semejantes aventuras disparatadas, lo cierto es que no era así en absoluto, pues la visión de las montañas le perseguía allá donde fuera.

Todas estas cuestiones rondaban los pensamientos del viejo hobbit aquella noche, y las anteriores, y por desdicha sospechaba que también las venideras. Algo le hacía presentir que se le agotaba el tiempo, y cuando aquella sensación oprimía su pecho y anudaba su garganta haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara, sólo había un modo de mitigar esa angustia creciente. Su gélido tacto sosegaba su respiración y el sudor frío que le envolvía la espalda y las sienes comenzaba a desaparecer. El simple tacto del borde de su circunferencia pulimentada era suficiente. Sólo alguna vez se permitía sacarlo de su bolsillo para observarlo de cerca, acariciándolo y admirándolo sin permitirse un pestañeo, fruto de la obsesión que le consumía aquel objeto inanimado. En ocasiones le confesaba sus anhelos y hasta habría jurado que en alguna ocasión había escuchado una respuesta entre siseos. El anillo era su refugio, y por ello se había esforzado en no compartir su existencia con nadie. Era su _tesoro_.

El fuego chispeó ante un ensimismado Bilbo, ahogándose en sus últimos rescoldos. El hobbit se levantó en busca de un nuevo madero con el que alimentarlo, pues el frío de la noche empezaba a hacerse patente en el interior de aquel agujero-hobbit.

Se asomó a la habitación de Frodo, y allí vio a su sobrino respirando con sosiego mientras los sueños le llevaban lejos. Lo envidió, él apenas había podido conciliar el sueño en las últimas semanas.

Iba a volver a aquel cómodo sillón cuando se topó con un objeto que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Se trataba de un libro en blanco que había adquirido hacía unos días entre las escasas pertenencias de un viejo hobbit que acababa de fallecer, y que había tenido a bien subastar todos su objetos en pos de sus herederos para permitirles subsanar las deudas que arrastraban. Bilbo se había quedado prendado de dicha pieza forrada en cuero escarlata y cuyo tacto y olor habían terminado de cautivarle.

Bilbo se acercó a acariciar su encuadernación. Hacía tiempo que había pensado en escribir sus memorias, las aventuras de sus viajes. Si iba a abandonar Arda en algún momento, quería que al menos su historia permaneciera, aunque fuera de la mano de la temblorosa caligrafía de un mediano que ya había vivido demasiado, pues pocos de los suyos habían rondado el centenario al que él se aproximaba.

Sin embargo siempre que se disponía a hacerlo, se acobardaba, sintiéndose incapaz de culminar dicha tarea.

Pero esa noche se encontraba decidido. Con un renovado buen humor, patente a través de una sutil sonrisa y un creciente brillo en su mirada, decidió convertir aquella noche insomne en el inicio de sus memorias.

Acomodó el recinto que cumplía las funciones de escritorio. Encendió varias velas en el candelabro de plata que se erguía orgulloso en el centro de la mesa. Preparó té, que inundó la estancia con su delicioso aroma, cargó su pipa con su hierba favorita, y se dispuso a iniciar la tarea, no sin antes elegir un par de tomos que poblaban sus estanterías, para inspirarse en los comienzos, que acostumbran a ser los más complicados.

Tras ojearlos, dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té, abrió su cuaderno vacío de blanco impoluto y sumergió la pluma en el tintero. Mas cuando fue a caligrafiar la primera palabra, se quedó en blanco.

¿Cómo debía comenzar su historia?

"Si os adentráis en estas páginas encontraréis la historia de un joven hobbit que viajó hasta el otro lado del mundo, siendo testigo de grandes sucesos".

No. No le convencía. Volvió a leer otro de los textos de su colección para inspirarse de nuevo.

"He venido a contaros una historia. No una historia de gloria, honor, grandes gestas o heroicos acontecimientos. No una elegía adornada de volátiles epítetos, tan abstractos e inmaculados que distan de vuestra tangible realidad y su supremacía resulta vacía y fría."

No, demasiado formal, superficial e impersonal. Él no era un ilustrado escriba de las cortes de Gondor, de los archivos de Rivendel, de las bibliotecas de Erebor. Pocos de sus convecinos entenderían esa lectura si se expresaba de ese modo.

Sonrió. ¡Eso era! Tal vez había elegido mal al destinatario de sus páginas. Tal vez su historia tuviera que ser contada para quienes no conocieran su pueblo ni sus costumbres.

Aferró la pluma con fuerza, y esta vez se atrevió a impregnar las hojas con la tinta negro azabache, guiando su cuidada caligrafía bajo una mano embriagada por la emoción. Dicho comienzo rezaba así:

"En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodidad".


End file.
